the really big Fic that I'm not gonna finish
by Charred Mouse
Summary: My first attempt. I'm just putting this out to see which one people think is better. The Crest of Balance or this.
1. Ignore all chapter titles

This fic will most likely never be finished by me. However the fic I'm now working on was spawned from this. I started this one towards the beginning of last school year I believe. If anyone wants they can finish it. In fact I think I'll Challenge any of the great writers out there in ff.net land to finish this fic. If anyone decides to make any headway on this e-mail me. Firenezumi@hotmail.com, thanks. Now where did that burn cream go? Sorry about the chapters but the story seems to be to big.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Digi-Destined and their Digimon were walking through a dense forest. No one was talking, they were all just admiring the beauty of their surroundings. Then they heard the sound of fighting and metal clashing against metal. "What's that sound?" Mimi asked.   
  
Just as Matt was about to answer, a tree began falling about fifty feet ahead. As they saw the tree fall they began to run towards it as if at some unspoken command. The sounds of combat grew louder as the group got closer to the area where the tree had fallen. As they reached the downed tree the sound of battle ended with a loud clang followed by a slight whistling ending in a thunk as a familiar sword was embedded in the tree stump. Before anyone could react they heard Leomon's voice shout "Fist of the Beast King!!"   
Without waiting for anyone else Tai took off with Agumon in tow. "Don't worry Leomon, we'll help you," Tai yelled as he ran.   
  
Tai and Agumon stopped abruptly as they entered a clearing. They couldn't move, they were to amazed by what they saw. Standing in the clearing was Leomon and he was facing a human holding a small sword and a shield that looked like a huge digivice, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Neither of the two had seemed to notice Tai or Agumon.   
  
"Hey, that was cheating! We agreed 'no energy attacks'. Remember?" The boy shouted, looking rather pissed.   
  
"You really think evil digimon will fight fair?" Leomon asked him.   
  
"Well, I hadn't thought of that," the boy responded calming down, some. "Alright, so you want to play rough, eh? Okay, then get ready, 'cause here it comes. Blazing Glory!!" the boy shouted as his his shield began to glow. suddenly it spewed forth what appeared to be liquid fire.   
  
"Quick, Agumon digivolve so you can help Leomon," Tai said. What's going on? Tai wondered.  
"Right, Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" Agumon yelled as he jumped into the clearing and took the blow meant for Leomon. "Ah, Leomon. So now let me guess your trying to teach me that evil digimon gang up on their foes?" the boy asked, "Well, it doesn't matter I'll just take him on to. Hmm, he's big, I think I'll need a WAR HAMMER!" The short sword started glowing in the kids hand. It shifted from sword to hammer as Tai watched, amazed. "That's impossible! I must be dreaming." Tai said to himself.  
  
"I really hope you don't mind some broken toes big guy," the boy mocked, "get ready, 'cause here I come... YAHHH!!! Huh? What the...?"   
Now Tai was thoroughly confused seeing that the boy had let go of the hammer and it was just hanging in mid air. Greymon decided to take advantage of the situation and kicked at the kid. The boy, seeing Greymon pull his leg back to kick him, brought his shield to bear just in time to protect him self as Greymon's foot slammed into the oversized digivice. As Greymon's foot hit the shield both the shield and Greymon started glowing. The shield emitted a high pitched sound as Greymon de-digivolved back to Agumon.   
  
"Serves you right you dishonorable little worm," the boy said cruelly as he grabbed his hammer which was still floating in the air. It was at this moment the rest of the group caught up with Tai and Agumon. There was a collective gasp as everyone comprehended what they had just seen. Sora recovered first, running over to Tai who was kneeling over an unconscious Agumon. While Sora was talking to Tai everyone else was watching the boy, who was talking to his weapon.  
  
"What the hells wrong with you?!? I coulda died!" the boy yelled then stopped as if listening to something and it seemed that the hammer started to glow just a little. "Great, just great, there's nothing as fun as a smart-ass sword," he muttered. "Excuse me, sir, but that appears to be a large hammer, not a sword," Tentomon said stepping forward. "Huh, What? Oh, it's just a bug. But, hey when your right you right, even if your a bug. Okay Hammer, return to form:SHORT SWORD." the boy said to the hammer, which immediately started glowing and changed into a sword. "Prodigious," Izzy exclaimed. "May I examine that weapon?" Izzy asked taking several steps forward in his excitement.   
  
"BACK OFF SHORTY!! No one but me touches this weapon." the boy yelled almost panicking. "Oh, you mean, now I can't use it?" said a feminine voice from behind the boy. He turned to face a girl wearing a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a single crimson glove on her right hand hand and a pair of beat up looking boots. She was carrying a folded up blue coat with red on the shoulders and elbows. He said "Well, I changed my mind since you never let me hold your bow" "Your so immature," the girl replied somewhat annoyed. "Yeah, I know, but you love me anyway, Right?" the boy said. "I don't know maybe, or maybe I'm sick of your face," the girl retorted. The boy looked at the girl for 30 seconds, then dropped both sword and shield, fell over, and started laughing hysterically.   
  
After a few moments of this he looked up at the girl with a semi-hurt look on his face. "You were joking, right" he asked unsure of the answer. "You know I love you, now get up," she commanded. He did so and when he was at his full height she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately standing on her tip toes.   
  
Digi-Destined watched the pair sheepishly, not knowing how to react to something like that. Leomon shrugged his gigantic feline shoulders. "How are we supposed to fight if you two keep doing that?"   
  
The female stepped back and glared at Leomon. "Interrupt us again, and I'll show you a fight." She shook her gloved fist menacingly. Then she turned and faced the others. "Pardon my manners. My name is Jamie Welkins. Mr. Friendly over there is Sonkei. Who are you?"  
  
"Fascinating. But where are your digimon?" Izzy asked, looking around.   
  
Sonkei moved forward. "You can't own another person or digimon, but anyway we don't have digimon partners, nor do we need them. We have our weapons." he said emphasizing the word partners.  
  
"Sonkei, be nice. But he is right; the only thing we need is our weapons." Jaime said.   
  
Sonkei stepped closer to Jaime. "Well, maybe not the only thing." she corrected, smiling.   
  
"Okay guys, I guess we'll camp here with our new friends tonight!" Tai yelled.   
  
"NO WAY, you are not sleeping here and we are not your friends!" Sonkei shouted.   
  
Jaime calmly walked up and slapped him on the back of the head, hard. "Of course you can sleep here, but you gotta help us cook" Jaime said happily.   
  
"Wait, I smell something," Leomon said, "It smells like...Ogremon!"   
  
"Oh, you remember me. I'm touched Leomon," Ogremon's voice said somewhere in the trees.   
  
Sonkei drew his sword from it's scabbard and shouted, "Show yourself, dog," he yelled.   
  
"Here I am, ready or not!" Ogremon shouted as he jumped at Sonkei. "Prepare to be deleted... Pummel Whack!"   
  
Miraculously each strike aimed for Sonkei's head was turned aside by an arrow. "Thanks love," Sonkei said to Jaime over his shoulder, she was holding a short bow in her left hand. Just then Ogremon attacked again. After a few minutes the digimon recovered from their shock at seeing a human fighting a digimon and started to go to his aid when they were stopped by Leomon. "He has to learn to defend himself," he said calmly.   
  
They watched as Sonkei fought. Finally he succeeded in forcing Ogremon to lose his club. But to everyone's surprise(except Leomon and Jaime), instead of finishing Ogremon he put the sword back in the scabbard and handed it to Jaime. To everyone's surprise(including Jaime and Leomon) he walked back to Ogremon and extended his hand in an offering of assistance. But instead of accepting the hand, Ogremon threw dirt into Sonkei's face and jumped to his feet. While Sonkei was trying to see Ogremon grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a good three feet off the ground.   
  
"Hah. This is to easy. Pummel Whack!" Ogremon shouted as he repeatedly punched Sonkei in the stomach.   
  
"Aren't you going to help him?!?" Tai shouted at Jaime who only looked at the ground, shook her head, and told him "I can't, it's not what he'd want." "Who cares about what he wants! Ogremon's not even fighting fair. If you won't help I will!" He said as he grabbed the sword and charged into battle.   
  
Ogremon was to busy laughing at Sonkei's bruised and battered body to even realize he had been stabbed by Tai, but when he did realize it he dropped the unconscious Sonkei and began running in circles yelling, then he dropped dead and faded away.   
  
The moment Sonkei hit the ground, Jaime threw down the scabbard and ran to his side. As soon as she reached his limp form she got down on her knees and cradled his head kissing his bruised face and apologizing repeatedly between sobs. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what they should say to Jaime.   
  
A few hours later Sonkei woke up to the smell of fish and the sound of people talking. When he tried to sit up he felt a gentle pressure on his forehead holding him down.   
  
"Lay back down you need your rest," Jaime said from behind him. He was about to do as she said, when Tai walked up.   
  
"Glad your up, now you can thank me for saving your life," he told Sonkei sarcastically. "How'd you do that?" Sonkei asked with minimal interest.   
  
"Well, actually it was pretty easy. All I did was take your sword from your girlfriend there, sneak up on Ogremon, and stab him." Tai said matter of factly.   
  
As Tai was talking Sonkei became increasingly enraged. "You did what!?!" he yelled in his fury. Sonkei reached over beside him and grabbed his sword. In one smooth motion he had the weapon out of the scabbard and up against Tai's throat. "I thought I told you not to touch my sword. I thought I heard Leomon tell you to stay out of it." Sonkei yelled, he then looked around and added "I thought I said you couldn't make camp anywhere near here."   
  
"Uh, I'm sorry?" Tai said hopefully. Just as Sonkei was about to slit Tai's throat a hand reached out and grabbed the sword by the blade. Sonkei looked and saw the blood dripping from Jaime's hand as she calmly held the blade. He looked at her face and saw the sadness in her eyes. As fast as he had grabbed the blade, he removed it from Tai's throat and threw it at a tree where it stayed buried halfway into the trunk. Sonkei looked down at the ground, then at the Digidestined, then to Leomon who he realized had left while he was out since the large digimon was nowhere in sight., and finally he looked at Jaime who was holding her wrist trying to slow the flow of blood that was coming out of the gash in her hand. Sonkei turned and walked to his weapon and reached for it. As if by magic it unburied itself from the tree and returned to his hand, he then continued into the forest to think.  
"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Tai said under his breath.  
  
  
It had been several hours since Sonkei had left. Everyone was asleep but Jaime, who was sitting on the ground holding a dark blue coat. The bleeding had stopped and she was beginning to worry, he had never been gone so long, and he had never left his coat behind before. He always wore his coat except when he fought. As she realized this she realized he was out looking for a fight. Now she was really worried, there were many digimon in this forest, most were in Ultimate or even Mega form. As she thought of this a blue fireball flew from the forest and slammed into the ground next to her. The explosion threw her into the air as she screamed in surprise.   
  
Out of the forest ran Sonkei with a ripped shirt and bloody chest. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.   
  
"Wow, you're this torn up and still you worry only for me," she said with love and admiration in her voice.   
  
They turned as a crashing was heard and Skullmeramon burst into the clearing. "METAL FIREBALL!!" he shouted as blue flame burst forth from the tip of the chain he was twirling. Sonkei pushed Jaime out of the way and stabbed the fireball with his sword. as the blade pierced the flame, the flame dissipated and the sword glowed with an strange blue aura. Everyone had woken up as Skullmeramon came charging into the campsite, and were now staring at the sword which was pulsating with the power stored within it.   
  
Unfortunately Skullmeramon came out of his trance first and, to everyone's horror, he lashed out at Jaime with his chain whip. Even though the whip wasn't sharp it moved at amazing speeds, so fast that when the tip of the chain hit her chest it kept on going until it appeared out her other side. She knew she was dying and she couldn't even tell Sonkei how much she loved him, as the chain had obliterated her lung.   
  
As Jaime struck the ground she released her grip on Sonkei's coat, it flew into the air and over Sonkei's head. Without even realizing it, Sonkei threw the sword into the air and did a high backflip and caught the coat and put it on in one smooth motion. When he landed he calmly reached out and caught the glowing sword. He looked to Jaime laying on the ground, who he assumed was dead already, then to the sword and screamed. It was not the scream of a man in great agony, but the scream of a man who had just witnessed his destiny. His scream interrupted the Digimon who had just digivolved to fight Skullmeramon. Everyone, except Jaime, turned and stared as Sonkei slowly zipped up his coat and pulled up his hood. As he raised the glowing blade above his head he said "Jaime... I will be with you shortly. Please, forgive my cowardice."   
  
When he finished he plunged the still pulsating sword deep into his stomach. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he finished gutting himself, but instead of blood a ray of pure light energy erupted from the self-inflicted wound. In surprised Sonkei pulled out the sword and noticed it no longer was glowing.   
  
He felt a sudden stretching as his stomach healed. There was a loud, powerful thrumming sound coming from his shield that was still by the fire where he had left it. Sonkei's skin began glowing the same blue as the sword had been but it was swirling like a liquid. After a few seconds of humming the shield apparently decided to do something more noticeable so it fired a beam of golden light straight at Sonkei. The beam was absorbed by his clothes which in turn began to glow a silver-gold color.   
  
On impulse Sonkei raised his sword into the air and stabbed it into the ground. The earth beneath him erupted in flames, throwing everyone standing to the ground. Instead of throwing Sonkei to the ground a fountain of flames pushed him into the air and engulfed him.   
  
When the flames disappeared Sonkei was there no more, in his place was a muscular boy in reddish-grey samurai armor holding a medieval European style shield. There were no straps holding the armor in place it was as if the armor was part of the boy's body. Then the samurai lowered to the ground and calmly walked toward a terrified Skullmeramon. "I see you enjoy other's death. We will now see how much you enjoy your own," the samurai said.   
  
Skullmeramon fought back his fear and struck a defensive pose, his opponent was too calm, too confident. The samurai raised the shield and threw it at Skullmeramon. Skullmeramon fired many 'Metal Fireballs' at the shield to stop it's approach. All of them hit their target but it didn't even slow. In his terror Skullmeramon staggered backwards and tripped over a root just in time for the shield to fly over him and embed itself in the tree whose root he had tripped on. He breathed a sigh of relief and jumped into the offensive.   
  
Despite his anger, Skullmeramon was getting afraid of the calm that this person was showing even under these extreme conditions. "Metal Fireball!!" Skullmeramon screamed. The blue flame slammed into the samurai's face. "Hah. How do you like that mister 'Fancy armor'?" Skullmeramon yelled with delight as he landed a hit. Everyone gasped as the samurai's head was thrown back from the force of the blow. "Actually, it was kind of bland. Here let me show you a real attack," he replied to Skullmeramon as he executed a wicked looking uppercut at the evil digimon. Caught unawares Skullmeramon fell to the ground. When he got up his eyes burned with hatred and the flame on his body went from blue to deep violet.   
  
The digimon charged at the samurai, who dodged out of the way and smashed his fists into Skullmeramon's head. Thinking that Skullmeramon was finished he began to walk away, but the digimon jumped up and grabbed the samurai by his shoulder pads. Caught by surprise the armored boy lashed out with his feet kicking Skullmeramon causing him to lose his grip. But, just as the samurai turned to face Skullmeramon he was caught in a giant bear hug. Even through the armor the pain and heat was incredible. The samurai brought his elbows down against Skullmeramon's neck several times then he got an idea, he reached out and ripped off the digimon's mask. A feral scream erupted from Skullmeramon as he released the samurai and clutched desperately at his face. But it was to late he was already being deleted.   
  
As soon as Skullmeramon disappeared completely the samurai walked over to the dying Jaime. She opened her eyes and looked up at him "Sonkei..." she said but was silenced by the samurai. "Shhh. Remember, I said no matter what we'd be together," he said. "I remember... I know I'm dying, please, live your life... Find someone you can be happy with... Just promise you'll never forget me, please?" she said with her last breath.  
  
"I won't let you die like this. I intend to keep my promise," he said, and lifted his fists back and drove them into each of Jaime's lungs. " Soul Knit..." he whispered gently as his armor began to glow.   
  
To everyone's surprise Jaime's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she inhaled fresh air. After a few deep breaths she spoke. "Sonkei, what happened?" she asked confused. "Well, first I was attacked and you got hit, then I somehow gained this armor and killed Skullmeramon, then you died, and finally I revived you using this armors power... Don't ask how I knew to do it 'cause I don't know. In fact the only reason I know I'm not dreaming is because everyone's still staring at me." Sonkei replied, still in armor, "Come on you need to rest, I'll take you to the camp fire."   
  
He carried her over to the camp fire and gently lay her down. Everyone was still a little stunned from what had just taken place. Tai was the first to recover. He stood up and helped Kari stand as well. Then everyone else got up and walked toward the fire. As soon as he had lay Jaime down Sonkei began to glow bright red, and the armor he was wearing burst into flames and soon went out leaving no evidence Sonkei had been on fire, except that his body was one big bruise. As the flames of the armor went out Sonkei's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"Quick check and see if he's alive Joe," Tai said panicking. "It's okay he's alive," Joe said calmly. "How do you know, you didn't even check!" Tai shouted still panicking. "I know because his chest is still moving and that means he's breathing." Joe stated simply. "Oh.. I knew that I was just testing you." Tai said.   
  
"Sure Tai, of course you did," Matt said. "Don't start with me Matt I've been under alot of pressure lately," Tai shot back angrily. "Great, here we go again," remarked Mimi as the two got into a fist fight.   
  
"STOP IT!!! Just stop it...please," Yelled Kari as she started to cry, "I'm sick of all the fighting. Why can't you two just be nice?" "Yeah, why can't we all just get along?" TK agreed.   
  
"I don't know ask Matt, he's the one who tried to kill us all," Tai said cruelly, knowing it would really get to Matt. "That was a long time ago, when will you people forgive me for that?" Matt said as a single tear appeared on his face. Tai was shocked, Matt never cried, well maybe a few times, but he never cried at something Tai said.   
  
Sora stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over to Matt. "Hey, it's alright, we've forgiven you already," she told him gently and shot an angry glance at Tai. Kari walked up to Tai and said, "That was mean Tai, you know he didn't mean to do that stuff." Her voice held more maturity than anyone should have to have at her age. Mimi walked up and said something to Tai but he wasn't even listening, not only had Sora taken Matt's side but his little sister had just said he was mean, and the worst part was she had sounded disappointed in him. Now that hurts, Tai thought sadly. He knew what he needed to do and really hated it.   
  
He slowly walked over to Matt. "Matt, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I guess I wasn't thinking," he said. "As usual," Sora said under her breath. "It's okay, I shouldn't have been ragging on you," Matt told him.   
  
The next day everyone woke up at about the same time. They had all been so exhausted that no one had stayed up on sentry duty. Jaime and Sonkei were the last to awaken, they got up at the exact same time. As soon as he stretched Sonkei regretted it. He looked down at his body and unzipped his coat. His shirt was whole again, he didn't know how nor did he care really. He took off his coat and shirt and looked down at his chest. "My, what a lovely shade of purple I've become," he said as he saw the bruises. Jaime heard this and giggled at him. Sonkei experimentally touched a bruise and cried out in pain. Jaime's giggle turned into a worried gasp. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked. "Well other than the fact that I'm a walking bruise and that I think Skullmeramon cracked some of my ribs I'm great," he said with much sarcasm. "Oh, well, as long as your okay, I'm going down to the river to wash," Jaime told him.   
  
As Jaime walked towards the river Sora got up and followed. When Jaime reached the river she put her hands in and splashed her face. After the water hit her face she stood up. "Alright I know your their you can come out," she said as she turned. Sora walked out and apologized for sneaking up on her. "So why did you follow me," Jaime asked impatiently. "I...Uh...I wanted to ask you something. It's about you and Sonkei." Sora said nervously. "No you can't have him he's mine and I plan on keeping it that way, so you can just go find someone else." Jaime said angrily. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I wanted to ask you how you knew he liked you. How did you tell him what you felt?" Sora said hurriedly. "Oh, I get it you like someone and he doesn't know it right?" Jaime said smiling, "Let me guess it's Matt, right?" "No, it's not him it's...it's... Tai," Sora said looking down, "But don't tell him. Okay?" " Okay I won't tell him, I promise. That is if you tell him before two days are up, if you haven't told him I will, I do so love playing match-maker. Anyway, you see I didn't know how he felt until I told him how I felt. We had just been attacked by an evil digimon and Sonkei had gotten his arm cut off, I thought he would die from the blood loss and so I told him my feelings before he blacked out," "He got his arm cut off!! but that's impossible he still has both arms!!" Sora said. "Excuse me I wasn't done. Anyway a few minutes after he blacked out the bleeding stopped, and a few weeks after that his arm grew back. We were both amazed, I guess that's just what happens when you lose a limb in the Digiworld." Jaime finished.   
  
Just then Tai walked out of the trees, "What are you two talking about?" he asked curiosly. "Nothing Tai, it's none of your business," Sora told him quickly. At that moment Gomamon poked his head out of the water, "Hey Tai, I'll tell you what they were talking about," he told Tai and dodged as Sora and Jaime both threw handfuls of mud at him. "What did they say?" Tai asked curiosly. "Well, it turns out that Sora LIKES someone," Gomamon replied. "Who?" Tai asked with even more interest. "She likes..." He was cut off as a handful of mud hit him in the face causing him to stop swimming and sink below the surface. Sora took this chance to jump up and push Tai out of voice range of Gomamon. "Remember Sora, two days." Jaime said as Sora and Tai vanished into the foliage.   
  
As soon as Tai and Sora were out of veiw Jaime turned to Gomamon. "Now Gomamon, you had better promise that you won't tell Tai what was said," She told the seal-like digimon. "Okay, I won't, I promise," he said. "Good, I hope you plan on keeping that promise. You don't want to know what Sonkei does to digimon who don't honor their promises," She told him in a way that would have caused him to turn pale if he weren't already white.   
  
"Come on Sora tell me who you like," Tai begged as she pushed him. "No, Tai I'm not going to," she said, annoyed. "Fine. What did she mean 'two days'?" Tai asked. "She said if I didn't tell y..him in two days she would tell him for me," Sora said heatedly.   
  
"Hey, Where's Jaime at?" Sonkei asked as the two entered the campsite. "She's washing her face," Sora told him. Sonkei groaned quietly as he tried to stand. "Hey. Hey! Lay back down you need to rest!" Sora said quickly as she saw him sit up, "Besides, I thought you said you had cracked ribs." "Nah, it just feels like it, besides I heal fast." Sonkei said with a short laugh and then grimaced in pain as he put pressure on a bruise. "Hey!! Sit down you stupid, pigheaded idiot," Jaime said running into the clearing. Sonkei smiled mischieviously. "Only if you sit with me," he told her. "Fine, if it'll make you sit still," she said. As she went to sit next to him, he reached up and grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him. "Oww," Sonkei cried as she landed on a particularly nasty discolored spot. "You idiot, I can't believe you did that," Jaime yelled at him, as everyone else smiled and tried to keep from laughing at the pair. "I guess it was a little stupid," Sonkei admitted quietly. "A little stupid! You could have hurt yourself," Jaime said in anger. At the anger in her voice Sonkei stopped holding her and rolled her off of him and stood up. It took him a few tries but he did it. "Sword," he said in a commanding voice. The digimon and Digidestined were surprised as the sword easily drew itself out of the ground and gracefuly floated to him. What was more surprising was the fact that no matter how hard they had tried no one had been able to remove it from where Sonkei had stabbed it into the ground the night before. Sonkei caught the sword and limped over to his shield and picked it up and walked of into the forest in the direction of the river.   
  
"Sonkei, please come back. I'm sorry. Please, you might get hurt," Jaime begged her voice full of concern. At the sound of her voice Sonkei stopped for a few seconds then took off running. When he reached the river he threw his sword into the air, jumped over the river and caught the weapon in his hand in mid-air. As soon as he landed on the other side of the river he lunged forward and swung the sword at a tree. The sword sliced through the tree with no problem. Sonkei had a satisfied smile on his face as he looked under his shirt and saw that the bruises were fading already. The sword glowed for a second then reformed as a war hammer. Sonkei looked at the hammer and wondered how it had known what he wanted it to do before he told it. " Well, if it isn't broken don't fix it." Sonkei said to himself. He swung the hammer at another tree. where the hammer struck it the trunk shattered like glass, into billions of tiny slivers. The tree stayed upright for a half second, as if not realizing there was nothing holding it up. Then it fell, right towards Sonkei. For some reason Sonkei wasn't scared. He felt a familiar warmth as the hammer changed to a quarterstaff. He placed both hands on it and raised it over is head expecting it to snap in two when the tree hit it. Instead the tree snapped as if it were a twig. The top half landed behind him by about a two feet, as the bottom half landed at his feet, mere inches from his left foot.   
  
He thought of what could have happened right then and his face paled visibly even under the bruises. He looked back at the top half then turned to the bottom half. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fainted.   
  
When he regained consciousness before he opened his eyes he noticed his face was wet. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw it was dark. He realized his head was elevated and turned to see what he was up against. When he turned he saw that he had been leaning against Jaime, who was now asleep, leaning against a tree.   
  
Her face had tear streaks running down it. She had been crying. With a shock he realized that it had been his fault she had been crying. It suddenly became difficult to breathe. He cursed his weakness as tears started flowing from his own eyes, he couldn't stand the thought that he had hurt her. He saw her shiver in her sleep so he stood and picked her up and carried her over to the fire and set her down, careful not to wake anyone up. he was about to walk back to where he had been when she woke up but stopped when he heard her voice. "Please stay, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," she said quietly. He felt powerless to do anything but what she asked.   
  
He walked back and kneeled next to her. "It was my fault, I'm sorry I pushed you away like that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, I know I don't deserve it, but please?" he asked, ashamed of what he'd done. "Of course you deserve it, you are forgiven. You know that I'd forgive you for anything no matter what," she said in a tender, loving voice, "I was afraid I'd lost you when I saw you laying their by the tree, could you just stay with me tonight?" as she spoke a tear rolled down her cheek. For an answer Sonkei reached over and pulled her to him, he smiled gently and kissed her cheek and the tear. As he lay down, she rested her head on his chest. Sonkei pulled the sides of his coat together and zipped it up halfway, enough to keep her warm but not to much as to the point she couldn't breathe. For the first time in his life he felt totally at peace with himself.   
  
"Okay lovebirds. Time to get up," Tai shouted in Sonkei and Jaime's face. Sonkei jumped up instantly. Caught by surprise he tried to wrap a protective arm around Jaime but stopped when he remembered she was still zipped up in his coat. When he realized where he was he gave Tai look that put more fear into Tai than Venomyotismon had. "Uh.. Sorry about that, it won't happen again," said a very worried Tai. "It's okay. We've slept too long as it is. I really should thank you." Sonkei told him. "Uh, sure no prob. Anytime." Tai said confused,   
"Hey Jaime, I just realized something." "What?" she asked. "Where's your bow?" Tai asked. "It's in my pocket." she stated simply. "What?!? How?!?" Tai shouted, confused. "I don't know. Whenever I go to put it in my pocket it shrinks and when take it out it grows. I don't know how. But, as Sonkei tells me constantly: 'If it's not broken, don't fix it.' So I don't." she replied. Izzy's attention had been caught by Tai's outburst. "May I see it? Please?" Izzy said, walking over. "Uh, sure. But be careful." she told him. "Okay, don't worry." Izzy said. Jaime reached into her right pocket and pulled out what looked like a plastic toy bow. Suddenly, it distorted and stretched. When it was done it was the same size that it had been when Ogremon attacked. "Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed. There was a loud gasp and the small group turned to see that everyone else had been watching the display. "Lemme see, lemme see!" TK shouted from the back. Matt moved over and let TK see. "Wow." he said. "Okay, enough gawking, let's get going. That is why you yelled in my face, right? Or did you just want to see if you could scare me?" Sonkei said to Tai. A few minutes later, they packed up and left.   
  
An hour later the group came to a cross-road. Tai wanted to head towards the mountains while Matt thought they should keep on going the way they were headed. As usual they started arguing. Figuring they would be awhile Sonkei sat down and closed his eyes. Sonkei wasn't really listening to the two argue until a particular sentence caught his attention. "You want me to shove this fist down your throat?" Tai yelled. "Bring it on!" Matt yelled back. After hearing this and the sound of a fist connecting with a face Sonkei's eyes snapped open. "Ooh, goody. A fight, finally some excitement." he yelled as he jumped into the fray. Before Sora could break it up Tai fell to the ground followed by Matt. As Tai started to get up Sora noticed he was favoring his stomach. Matt stood and whiped blood from his mouth. Sonkei had a hand to his cheek looking kind of shocked. "You slapped me!!" he said, "You actually slapped me! I don't believe it. Not even my little sister slapped. Granted she bit, but she didn't slap. Are you sure you shouldn't be wearing a dress Tai?" Sora walked over to Tai and asked if he was okay. Kari walked up to Sonkei, "You leave my brother alone, that was mean," she said in defense of her brother. "You really care about your brother don't you? My sister would have walked up and laughed at me. How do you gain such respect? The only people who respect me are Jaime and Leomon... Well actually Leomon treats me like I'm still a kid, and Jaime... I think she just tries to humor me. How do you do it?" Sonkei asked him curiosly. "Well, it comes with being leader." Tai said with a smile. As Matt heard this he made a gagging motion and Jaime cracked up laughing. "What about your parents? And speaking of family, you never told us your last name." Sora spoke up. At the mention of parents Sonkei flinched. "Sonkei's parents are dead. They've been dead for ten years now. His sister's actually been dead for eight. She died when her and Sonkei got hit by a drunk driver. He doesn't know his last name, the accident caused him to have partial amnesia." Jaime informed everyone. "Shut up!!" Sonkei said quietly, then realizing what he had just said and to who he turned to face her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just hurts. And the fact that you were talking as if I wasn't here didn't help much." "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should've let you answer." Jaime said. "How do you know so much about him?" Joe asked. "The orphanage where he lived was next door to my apartment. I would go down and talk to him every once in a while." Jaime said. "Come on, let's get going. I hate it when I'm woken up early for nothin'." Sonkei informed everyone, giving Tai an evil grin, as if to say 'You'll live to regret waking me up'.   
  
After a while they decided to climb the mountain. As they walked up a long, winding trail they started to hear music. "Where's that coming from?" Mimi asked. "I don't know but it sounds kinda familiar," Joe stated. "Yeah, it feels like I've been here before." Agumon said.   
  
When they reached the top they gasped at what they saw. "It...it's the Gekomon castle." Palmon exclaimed. "Cool a castle. That means knights, and knights means swords!" Sonkei yelled in uncharacteristic excitement. As Sonkei approached the gates two Gekomon appeared and lowered spears at his chest. "Who dares approach the castle of Lord Emperorgekomon?!" one demanded. "Wait a minute! Look behind him! It's Princess Mimi!!" the second shouted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth both Gekomon dropped to one knee. "Please Princess, come stay with us for a while. It's been so long. We will throw a grand ball and feast in your honor." the first said. "Well, when you put it like that of course we'll stay." the digimon said as they started pushing and dragging Mimi to the castle, everyone just shrugged and followed.   
  
Inside everyone dropped everything and bowed to 'Princess' Mimi. "Please get up, you're embarrassing me." Mimi said. "Yes, your highness." the Gekomon and Otamamon said as they stood. "It's just Mimi now." she said. "Yes, your high... yes Mimi." they said. Then a very large froglike digimon entered. "Where's my food? I ordered it served 15 minutes ago. What are you looking at?" it said, "Oh, hello. I thought I'd never see you again. I'm sorry about what happened last time. I was just grumpy." when he saw the confused looks the Digidestined gave him he added, "I am Emperorgekomon. Mega form of Shogungekomon." The Digidestined were quiet as they soaked up this information. "Why are you people standing here?" he bellowed at the Gekomon and Otamamon, "We must prepare a royal banquet!" Everyone cheered. "Oh no. I don't have anything to wear!" Mimi shouted over the cheers. "Don't worry. We'll get all of you dressed up in proper attire." the Gekomon said.   
  
A few hours later everything was set up, everyone had a bath and gotten dressed. The boys were down stairs waiting by the tables of food. Agumon and Gabumon had gotten bored so the decided to see who could fit the most apples into his mouth. So far Gabumon was winning, 4-3. "Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Tai asked. "You'll have to ask them." Sonkei replied. All of a sudden they heard a choking sound and turned to find that Patamon had decided to join in Agumon and Gabumoa's game but had started choking after the second apple. Tentomon quickly got up and slapped his back making him spit out the apples. This started Agumon laughing, then it caused him to choke, which got Gabumon laughing and caused him to start choking but he managed to swallow on his own. He then helped Agumon. "Maybe we should call it a tie," suggested Gabumon. "Sure," Agumon and Patamon agreed. Tai, Matt, and Izzy gasped as Mimi came down the stairs looking absolutely gorgeous, Palmon following her, both wearing the same dress they had been wearing when Tai, Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon had found them. Kari came down the stairs behind Mimi, Gatomon by her side, Kari was wearing a blue ball gown, while Gatomon had opted to not wear a dress. When the two girls and their digimon reached the guys they recieved many compliments on their dresses and such. After a few minutes Jaime appeared at the top of the stairs. She reached the bottom and started walking towards the group, but was stopped halfway by Sonkei.   
  
Sonkei took her hand bowed down on one knee and kissed her hand. When he rose he looked into her eyes. "May I have this dance?" he asked offering his arm to her. "My, my. What a gentleman. I would say yes but there's no music." she said. "So? Since when have we needed a reason to do something?" he asked her. "Alright, I will dance with you." she told him accepting his arm. They walked to the middle of the large floor. He turned to face her and put his right arm around her waist as she put her left hand on his shoulder. In his left hand he took her right. As they began to dance a few of the Gekomon started to play a slow waltz.   
  
Tai smiled when he saw Kari walk up to TK and convince him to try dancing. It took a few minutes but she convinced him. As they walked out onto the dance floor Matt smiled at his little brother's attempts to dance. After awhile the two youngest Digidestined stopped to watch Sonkei and Jaime. When they thought they had the movements memorized they tried again. They didn't do very good, but it was a lot closer to actually dancing.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Hey yo!

  
Tai wondered where Sora was. Then he saw Biyomon fly down the stairs and over two him. "Tai, Sora wants to talk to you." she whispered to him. "What about?" inquired Tai. "I don't know she wouldn't say. She said she would only tell you." Biyomon replied. "Okay I'll go see her." he said as he walked up the stairs to Sora's room.   
  
When he got to the door he heard Sora crying softly. When he walked in he saw her sitting on the bed with her back to the door. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked and saw it was him she turned away quickly trying to hide her tears as she wiped them away. "What's wrong, Sora?" he asked. "Nothing." she said quickly, "I'm fine." Tai wasn't convinced. "C'mon, Sora. Tell me what's wrong." he pushed. "You really want to know?" she said, he nodded. "It's you... But it's not." she told him. "What? That doesn't make sense." he told her, "What do you mean?" "I...I...I want to tell you but I'm scared." she confessed. "Hey, this is me, you can tell me anything, you know that." he said. Instead of saying anything she put her head on his shoulder and started crying. "It's okay, it's okay." he whispered gently, "Here I have an idea."   
  
Sora looked at him. "What?" she asked, whiping a tear from her face. "Well, you said you were scared to tell me. So, here, you can borrow my crest." Tai said trying to cheer her up. He slipped over his head and put it around her neck. She looked down at the Crest of Courage now hanging next to the Crest of Love. The crest itself did nothing but the very action of him doing that made her hopes soar. She decided she would tell him.   
  
"Tai... I wanted to say... that... I... I...Iloveyou!" She said the last as one big word. The crests started to glow, both of them, but the Crest of Love grew brighter than ever. Tai smiled, he took his crest and put it back on. Then he reached out and took Sora's crest and put that around his neck also. Once again both started to glow. Tai knew he didn't even have to say the words but wanted to anyway. "I love you too." he whispered, "I knew ever since Garudamon saved us from Mammothmon." Hearing this, Sora almost jumped up and down on the bed in joy, but stopped herself when she remembered she was wearing a dress. "C'mon the others are probably starting to wonder where we are." Tai said as he took her hand and led her down stairs.   
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tai noticed three thing: 1. Sonkei and Jaime were still dancing, 2. Palmon was dancing with Patamon, and 3. TK and Kari were sitting, well Kari was sitting TK was standing holding his rear, they both had deep red faces. On the way over to the others Sora was stopped by Jaime. "Did ya tell him?" Jaime asked Sora. "Yeah." She replied. "And, what did he say?" Jaime asked in excitment. "He feels the same way!!" Sora said smiling.   
  
Tai had kept walking after Sora had been stopped. When he got to the table Matt looked at him funny. "Hey Tai, why are you wearing Sora's crest?" he asked. "Huh? What? Oh, I'm wearing it 'cause I had to tell something to Sora." Tai replied, smiling. "What would that be?" Matt asked, giving a knowing smile. "Huh, nothing. Hey how come Kari and TK aren't dancing anymore? They were doing pretty good." Tai said, changing the subject. "They fell down. TK landed on the bottom, he bruised his rear. Kari's fine she's just embarressed cause she landed on top and hit her face against his. It looked alot like they kissed. Gomamon spent a few minutes teasing them, but he got chased off by Joe." Izzy informed Tai. Tai burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" both TK and Kari shouted at the same time, they looked at each other then looked away, blushing.   
  
Then Sora came back and Tai gave her the crest back. "Hey! Sonkei, Jaime, Palmon, Patamon! We're gonna eat now! Get over here!" Gatomon yelled. After a while Emperorgekomon entered followed by several large, muscled, digimon wearing armor. "Cool! They've got swords!" Sonkei exclaimed, "Hey! Would one of you be interested in sparring with me?" The armored digimon looked up at Emperorgekomon, who just shrugged and nodded. "These are Samuraigekomon, Champion stage of Gekomon. I doubt you could keep up with their incredible speed, but you can try." Emperorgekomon said chuckling. "Alright! who wants to go first?" Sonkei shouted. Jaime shook her head and groaned. "No, you will not fight here, take it outside." Emperorgekomon boomed. "Sure thing, outside it is then." Sonkei said running out into the courtyard with the Samuraigekomon following calmly.   
  
After a few minutes Jaime stood up. "I better go make sure that idiot didn't get himself killed." she told them. She stepped out into the courtyard and gasped as she saw Sonkei frantically parying blows from his opponent's practice sword. The other two Samuraigekomon where sitting on a bench laughing at Sonkei's pathetic attempts to block the sword. Jaime smiled, knowing that Sonkei wasn't using anywhere near his full potential.   
  
Sonkei caught a glimpse of Jaime standing in the doorway. He smiled at the Champion digimon and executed to quick backflips. As he landed he pushed of the ground, jettisoning himself right at the samurai digimon. Caught by surprise the Samuraigekomon forgot to stay on gaurd and Sonkei easily knocked him down with a blow to his side. The digimon sheathed his sword indicating he had lost. Sonkei nodded, and without looking threw his practice sword at one of the other two digimon. The wooden sword hit the digimon in the forhead knocking him off the bench. The other samurai jumped up and charged at Sonkei, there was a blur of movement as his practice blade left the sheath on his side and went into his hands. The digimon swung, but Sonkei simply sidestepped. Sonkei punched the wooden blade with such force it snapped. The Champion threw down the hilt of the sword and feignted a punch at Sonkei's face. Sonkei attempted to backflip but in the middle of it the samurai digimon grabbed his ankles and slammed his back into the ground. "Underconfidence is your greatest weakness. It shall be your downfall. Yours and that of your loved ones as well." Samuraigekomon told him. He turned and helped the other Champions up and they went inside.   
  
"Oh, Sonkei are you all right?" Jaime said, a worried expression pasted on her beautiful face. Sonkei opened his eyes and looked at her. "I must be dying." he said. "Huh? No you can't be!" Jaime said with a single tear forming. "Then you tell me why there's an angel standing over me." he said. Jaime looked angry for a moment then she smiled. "I'll be damned if that wasn't the corniest thing I've ever heard." she told him. "Really? I thought it was pretty good." he said. "Nope, it was rather pathetic." she assured him as she helped him to stand, "Come on let's go join the others." "Yeah, sure, whatever." he said.   
  
Later that night, when everyone was asleep, several shadowy forms slipped behind the gaurds. They snuck up the stares so stealthily that they even crawled in front of a guard, if he had looked down he would only have seen a ripple on the carpet. When they reached Jaime's door the lead figure pulled out a knife and put it up against the door handle. Sliding the knife down against the door knob, the shadow silently cut off the knob, and kicked the door in. The door flying open woke Jaime, but before she could scream one of the shadows jumped up and threw a small four pointed star at her. It landed in the wall next to her head cutting off her scream. "Make a move and the next one splits your head in half." the first shadow warned her.   
  
Sonkei woke up with a start. He could feel something was wrong with Jaime. The fear he felt from her was so great he almost passed out frome the fury of the emotion. He grabbed his sword and sheild and ran to her room.   
  
The sight that met him wasn't pleasant. The first thing he noticed was Jaime's unconsiouss body laying on the bed, blood flowing from her nose and mouth. Then he saw the shadows. "Stupid bitch!! Where did she hide it?" one said. "I'm sick of this! Can't we just kill her? Why do we need her anyway?" another said walking up and punching her in anger.   
  
Sonkei had seen enough. "By the gods, you will die." he said quietly, "AND I SHALL ENJOY EVERY MOMENT OF IT!!!!" His yell was heard throughout the castle. It woke everyone up, and they all looked down the hall at the figure of Sonkei, whose shield was eminating an unearthly glow.   
  
To everyone's shock, Sonkei's digivice like shield shot out the same white bars that a digivice emitts when a digimon digivolves. Then his sword started glowing and a strange symbol shot out arcing into the sky.   
  
"Sonkei... Warp-Digivolve to... Bushidomon!!" as the glow died down in Sonkei's place was a digimon that was 7 foot, 5 inches tall. It was like a Bengal tiger right down to the tail and whiskers, except it wore a samurai's armor. Bushidomon drew two katanas out of the scabbards on his back. The samurai-like tiger lifted his foot and stomped down causing the whole castle to shake, at the same time his foot hit the ground every torch in the castle was lit by some unseen force. The shadows raised their hands to cover their eyes and hissed. "Ninjamon! How dare you enter this palace! I shall tear your throat out with my teeth!" Bushidomon shouted. The Ninjamon threw their little shurikens at him but he blocked them all easily with a simple flick of his wrists and movement of his swords. The Ninjamon gasped, then drawing their own swords, charged him.   
  
Bushidomon smiled and charged forward. He impaled one ninja and, leaving the katana in the digimon's chest, decapitated the next. Then without looking threw his other sword at the ninja farthest away. After he heard the satisfying thud of the digimon dropping, he leapt upon the last one and, true to his word, bit down and tore its throat out. Then a strange glow enveloped Bushidomon and he reverted back to Sonkei and fell to the ground as the Ninjamon slowly faded away as they were deleted. After a few minutes Sonkei sat up. He looked around at the room and tried to speak but realized he had something in his mouth, so he spit it out. "Oh, what the hell is that!?!" he screamed when he saw what he spit out. "Well, you may not believe this but it's the throat of a Ninjamon." Izzy said. "Hmm, Ninjamon... Where have I heard that?" Sonkei asked himself, "What! A throat!! How? That's not possible!" he shouted as full realization took hold. Then as memories flooded into him, he covered his mouth and ran out of the room.   
  
He had only just reached the top of the steps when his dinner decided to leave the way it had entered. When he was done he wiped his mouth. "Sorry about the mess." he told a startled Gekomon. He walked into Jaime's room and saw that Joe was applying ointment to her beaten face. In a rush of anger Sonkei ran over and grabbed Joe lifting him into the air with one hand. "Don't you EVER touch her again. Do you hear me?" He shouted and threw Joe against a wall. Joe was so stunned he did nothing but nod. Then as if he had only been waiting for Joe's nod sonkei fainted.   
  
The next day Sonkei awoke to see Jaime sitting over him with a worried expression on her face. He tried to smile but it came out like a grimace. "I heard what happened last night." she told him quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." he told her. "Look the only way you could have been there to protect me is if we were sleeping together and I'm not ready for that." she said sternly. "I should have atleast been sleeping on the floor or in a chair or something." he argued. "You couldn't have known. Besides, if they would have seen you they just would have killed you." she said.   
  
After a few hours of rest and food. The group left the castle, but not before the Gekomon got Mimi to sing one last time. Sonkei had been amazed. The high-pitched, stuck up, whiny voice of Mimi was completely transformed for those few moments. He had never heard anything quite like it. That night when camp had been set up and everyone was going to sleep, Jaime reached up to kiss Sonkei, but for the first time since they had said those three little words, he pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried and a little hurt. "Nothing." came his short, cold reply.   
  
It went on like that for a few days, whenever she tried to kiss him, Sonkei would pull away. Whenever she asked what was wrong his reply was 'nothing'. Finally, after four days of this she was fed up. She tried to kiss him again, but when he pulled away again she grabbed him and pulled him to her. When she did that he became panicked almost violent as he pushed her away.   
  
"Look, damn it! What's the matter? Don't tell me nothing. I know you, I know how your mind works." she informed him, "Is this about me saying I wouldn't sleep with you?" Sonkei smiled and laughed bitterly, "Oh, how I wish it was." "Then what is it?" she asked again. "I'm not totally sure. All I know is that you should find someone else." he told her coldly. "NO! I don't want to be with someone else! I want to be with you!" she shouted, tears forming in her large green eyes. "I want to be with you, too." he said, "But the Fates just won't allow it. It's not possible. I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN!!!!" Tears suddenly started pouring from his eyes as if a dam had burst.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Jaime asked. "I thought the others told you." Sonkei looked at the Digidestined who were suddenly finding the ground and their feet to be very interesting. "I guess they left out peices." she said. "Fine I'll tell you everything. I sensed something wrong, so I went to your door. The first thing I saw was that someone had hurt you, then I noticed the Ninjamon. One walked up and hit you even though you were unconcious. That's when I got pissed. I swore I would kill them all. Then I transformed, I don't mean that I changed into the armor from the battle with Skullmeramon, I... I... I actually DIGIVOLVED!! One minute I'm standing there pissed off and half out of my mind, the next I've become Bushidomon, atleast I think that's what I called myself. Anyway, I had samurai armor, two swords, fur, I could see in the dark as if all the lights were on, and I could swear I felt a tail swishing back and forth behind me. I killed three of them with my swords then I went completely savage, the fourth one I jumped on and I...I tore out his throat like a rabid wolf." Sonkei told her. "Actually, you were a tiger, a Bengal tiger to be precise." Izzy interjected, trying to be helpful. He knew he had over-stepped his boundaries when he looked around to see everyone but Sonkei glaring daggers at him. "I've got to figure this out for myself" he told them. "Okay, but just remember, Human or not, I will always love you." Jaime told him. Her words hit a part of Sonkei that he never knew existed. Before he knew what he was doing he hugged her into an so tight she thought she was going to die. At the moment she didn't care. Not as long as she died with him. Sonkei heard a small grunt and realized how hard he had been squeezing her. " Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said quickly. "I'm fine. I'm beginning to think you're more of a worrier than a warrior." she told him jokingly. In response to that little crack, Sonkei picked up his girlfriend and walked over to a rather large puddle. "You wouldn't!" she said. "Watch me." he said smiling evilly. She cried out as she landed in the mud an hit a sharp rock that lay hidden in the murky water.   
  
"Are you alright?" Sonkei asked in concern. "I think I'll live." Jaime replied, but when she stood she felt a sharp pain race up her her leg and she fell back down, "Yeah, I'll live but I don't think I can walk." "Then I'll just have to carry you. It is my fault after all." he said as he lifted her up and started walking back to the group. She sighed and put her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. "I think I'm gonna have to hurt my leg more often." she whispered but, feeling him tense, she said, " But if you carry me more often then I won't have to." Sonkei relaxed and said, " Fine by me. Whenever you need to be carried just ask." "That's so romantic." Mimi said dreamily. Sora turned to Tai. " Are you gonna carry me when I get tired too?" she asked. " Uhh, sure, I guess so." he said, then turning to Sonkei he whispered, "Now look what you've gone and done." Sonkei just laughed.  
  
The group walked until they came to a shallor river. "Alright! Cannonball!" Gomamon shouted as he jumped in. "Okay I guess we can take a break." Tai said. "Rest?! Don't you mean set up camp? Look how late it is." Mimi shouted, taking her shoes and socks of and putting her 'sore, aching feet' in the cool water. Sonkei walked behind some bushes still carrying Jaime. He set her down behind some bushes and said something noone could hear. Then he handed Jaime his coat and turned around, holding his hand out behind him. TK walked over to the edge of the river to see if there were any fish but, Kari,seeing such a perfect opportunity, walked over and pushed him in. Not before he grabbed her and pulled her in to. TK reached for his hat which had come off in the fall but when he was about to grab it, it suddenly moved away. "Hey! Come back here! Patamon stop that hat!" TK yelled. "Boom Bubble!!" Patamon fired at the hat sending it flying onto the shore revealing a stunned Gomamon. TK put his hat back on then splashed Gomamon as Kari watched giggling. Izzy sat off by himself trying to figure out how Sonkei had done what he did, first that strange armor, then the digivolution. Joe watched Gomamon get hit and started laughing uncontrolably at the expression on his face. Tai and Sora were sitting by a fire that Agumon had made. They were holding hands, Sora leaning against Tai, she was almost half asleep. Matt and Gabumon had gone to look for food with Palmon and Tentomon. Then Sonkei walked out of the bushes and hung a set of wet clothes on a tree branch, and entered the bushes once more. Only to return a few moments later with Jaime in his arms. She was wearing nothing but his coat, and maybe her underwear but noone coudld tell without looking, and noone was stupid enough to try that.   
  
A few minutes later Matt returned followed by the digimon. They each were carrying an armload of fruits. After awhile everyone sat down to eat. They all enjoyed the fruit, except Kari who was also eating a fish that had somehow gotten caught in TK's hat while he and Kari had been playing in the river, and had given her.  
Everyone had eaten their fill and was about to go to sleep when the fire pit exploded upwards followed by a metal ball connected to a change. "Ah ha!! I have found you at last Digidestined!" Phantomon said as he burst out from under the ground. "Well if it isn't Mr. Rags. What's the matter, couldn't find any decent clothes to wear?" Sonkei sneered. "You talk to much little boy, Snimon, Tuskmon! Come and we shall settle the score with these Digidestined brats!" Phantomon said as a strange lizard with red and black horns, and a huge preying mantis appeared. "Alright guys! It's time to digivolve!"  
"Agumon...digivolve to...Greymon!"  
"Biyomon...digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
"Gomamon...digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
"Gabumon...digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
"Tentomon...digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
"Palmon...digivolve to...Togemon!"  
"Alright! Let's get 'em!" Tai yelled. " Lightning Claw!!" Gatomon yelled, attacking Snimon. Togemon charged at Tuskmon and used her secondary attack, " Light Speed Jabbing!!" "Electro Shocker!!" "Boom Bubble!!"  
  
As the digimon were fighting Snimon and Tuskmon, Phantomon turned to Jaime, who was still wearing only Sonkei's coat and her glove. "Now, my dear, you will give me your crest or you will watch as your friends die slow, painful deaths." the cloaked digimon threatened. "I don't have a crest! So leave me alone!" Jaime yelled. "Come, come. You must have a crest. Your here aren't you?" Phantomon asked. Jaime reached into the pocket of the coat only to realize that she had left her bow in the pocket of her jeans. "Leave her alone!" Sonkei shouted, standing between Jaime and Phantomon. "Now why would I want to do that?" Phantomon said, making sure to sound as mocking as possible. "Grr, That's it! Blazing Glory!!" Sonkei yelled holding up his shield as unbelievably hot magma streamed from it's center. Phantomon started swinging the chain on the end of his scythe. When the magma hit the chain it sprayed out in every direction. After the flow of lava was stopped he raised his scythe above his head. "Shadow Scythe!!" the phantom's attack sent Sonkei flying into a tree, making a sickening crack.  
  
Jaime jumped up and hobbled over to Sonkei. When she saw the blood spilling down his forehead she took off her glove and pressed it against the wound. "Ahah! so that is where you hide your crest!" Phantomon said floating up behind her. She looked around in confusion at the mention of her crest. She was about to repeat that she didn't have a crest when the scar on her hand that she always kept hidden with her glove began to glow. She looked at her hand, she knew she should be frightened but she wasn't. All she felt was a sense of duty. Jaime stood up slowly and stared straight into Phantomon's eyes. "You shall pay, and you shall pay dearly." she told the shadow under the hood. It wasn't a threat, or a warning. It was said as if it were just a notice of upcoming events. Phantomon wasn't one to be scared easily, so he started to laugh but stopped when he saw that her eyes held the same glow as her hand. A 'U' shaped glow came from the back pocket of Jaime's jeans, which were still hanging on the tree branch. After the glow died down another glow appeared this time in Jaime's hand. When it stopped she was holding a British Longbow. Three arrows appeared in Jaime's right hand and she quickly placed them in the bow, drew back, and released them at Phantomon. One hit him square in the chest while the other two each slammed into one of Snimon's scythe arms causing them to snap. Phantomon looked at his chest. "I have failed you Master! Forgive me!" he yelled as he was deleted. As soon as Phantomon started yelling Snimon and Tuskmon turned tail and ran. When they were gone the digimon de-digivolved and everyone ran to see if Sonkei was alright.  
  
A few hours later it turned out that Sonkei wasn't alright. He had woken up and felt only slightly sore, but when he tried to stand his left leg collapsed and folded in an unnatural way. "Ahh! My leg!" Sonkei shouted as he fell clutching his thigh. "Quick grab him two flat, straight pieces of wood and something to tie it on with!" Joe shouted to everyone. "And turn around and cover your ears." Jaime said. "And turn around and... what? Why?" Joe asked. "Okay don't. It's your breakfast not mine." Jaime told them as she turned and covered her ears. At that moment there was a sickening crack, followed by a pop. everyone turned to see Sonkei holding his thigh and sweating proffusly. TK found this to be quite amazing. "How did you do that?" he asked excitedly. "I'll tell you when your older and have a broken leg of your own to work with, okay." Sonkei said, it wasn't a question. "Ok." TK replied, a little disappointed. "Just hope I never need to teach you that trick, it hurts like hell." Sonkei told the little boy.  
  
After Joe finished tying a splint to his leg, Sonkei stood and took a few experimental steps. "Why, your incredible Dr. Joe! Where did you learn this stuff?" Sonkei asked him. "My dad always wanted me to go to medical school so, I've kinda been studying it since I was about ten." Joe replied. "Oh, so your a bookworm." Sonkei said. "Alright everyone, let's try to get some sleep. We've got a long way to go tomorrow." Tai announced. They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.  
  
Sonkei was standing guard, but was deep in thought and didn't notice the fire go out. He was thinking about how careless he had been being. The broken leg made him realize how fragile life really was. He clutched his sword tightly to him, wanting it near in case something did happed. He was about to wake Tai for his turn at watch but a loud boom drew his attention. He didn't need to wake Tai up because the shockwaves of the giant footsteps woke everyone else up.  
  
"Spiral Bone Crusher!!" a voice called from the darkness. Two metallic curled missles flew into the ground the explosions knocked everyone standing to their knees. "What was that!?" Sora yelled. "I don't know, I can't see a thing." Joe shouted. "Matt, I'm scared." TK said. "Tai, what's going on?" Kari asked, almost crying in her panic. "It's gonna be okay Kari." Tai told her, trying to sound confident. "Let's shed some light on the subject." Jaime said, bow and arrows in hand. She put an arrow to the bow and pulled it back. "Arrow Flare!!" she yelled firing the arrow straight into the sky. When the projectile reached the climax of it's flight it exploded in a burst of light. It was as if night had been turned to day right in front of them. The kids looked at their attacker and gasped.  
  
Standing in front of them was a humongous, skeletal mammoth. "OH NO!! It's Skullmammothmon!!" Tentomon yelled. "RRRAAAAAHHHH!! Prepare to die Digidestined!" the skeletal digimon roared. "Great time for a broken leg." Sonkei said sarcasticly. "Alright guys, DIGIVOLVE!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Agumon Warp-digivolve to... Wargreymon!"  
"Gabumon Warp-digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!"  
"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
"Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"  
"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"  
"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"  
"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"HAH! You don't scare me, brats!" Skullmammothmon yelled, "Spiral Bone Crusher!!" The two missles headed right towards the digimon. One exploded near Metalgarurumon sending him flying into Angemon, knocking both unconsciouss. Unfortunately Angemon continued the wolf digimon's flight and and rammed face first into Angewomon knocking her out as well. "You are pitiful! I have knocked out three of your strongest with a single attack!" the mammoth said before he began laughing loudly. The second missle did not hit the digimon, however it continued onwards, heading straight at Jaime.  
  
Sonkei didn't bother to think. He had to protect the girl he loved. He grabbed his sword, which changed instantly into a medieval mace, and jumped in front of Jaime. Once the projectile was close enough he swung the mace with all his might. The missle exploded on contact, sending and already bruised, battered, and broken Sonkei into another tree, which came toppling down on him. Jaime turned and saw Sonkei's injured leg sticking out from under the tree. She wanted to go to him but there were more important things at hand. She turned to watch as the battle raged on. Skullmamothmon laughed as the digimon's attacks bounced of his metal plated body. The digimon had all gone to their Ultimate forms to beat him. Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Angemon, Angewomon had already fallen. Megakabuterimon and Lilymon were visibly weakening. Zudomon had gotten an idea and was hiding under his shell while Garudamon used him as a baricade, sending firebird after firebird out from behind him. Finally Skullmammothmon grew tired of this. Using his long trunk he picked up Zudomon and slammed him into Garudamon. The spike of Zudomon's shell leaving a large hole in the birdlike digimons shoulder. As he turned to finish off the digidestined Izzy got a sudden idea. "Jaime! Shoot for his eye!" he yelled. Jaime looked at him for a moment then nodded. Placing and arrow on the bow she drew back and fired. The arrow was a few feet from his eye before Skullmammothmon caught it with his trunk and snapped it. "It's time to die little girl. And then I'll kill your little boyfriend." the mammoth said. Everyone sat frozen in shock as Skullmammothmon lifted Jaime into the air and began squeezing the life out of her. "SONKEI!!" She screamed before fainting.  
  
Once he thought she was dead Skullmammothmon tossed her aside and lifted the tree off the barely conscious form of Sonkei. As Skullmammothmon lifted him into the air Sonkei saw the motionless body of Jaime. "No," he whispered, then yelled, "NOOO!!" "What's the matter Half-breed? Did I hurt your girlfriend?" Skullmammothmon said, laughing. "It wasn't her time. It's not her time. It's yours!!" A familiar light surrounded Sonkei as his shield-vice activated. Unlike last time, though, this time it shot out a beam that engulfed Sonkei. "Sonkei... Flash-Digivolve to... Wraithmon!" When the light was gone Sonkei was replaced by a cloaked figure wearing a black hood and cape. "Come wicked one, the Reaper awaits. And none can refuse The Summons Of The Reaper!!" Wraithmon yelled as a pitch black scythe appeared in his hands. Wraithmon held his scythe out in front of him and started spinning until he became a blur of darkness and blades. As soon as he executed this attack Skullmammothmon screamed in agony, then screamed again as Wraithmon moved through his body still spinning. Once out of the mammoth's body, Wraithmon stopped spinning and turned to watch the skeletal elephant. A second later Skullmammothmon's trunk slid from his face, followed by an ear, then his head, then a leg, and then the entire body split in two as the top half slid off of the bottom half. As Skullmammothmon was deleted Wraithmon spoke, "May Death greet you with open arms." Then Wraithmon began to glow but this time he didn't revert back to sonkei. He became a small human-like digimon that wore a white monk's robe. It swayed for a moment before collapsing.  



	3. Go Me!!!

  
"Izzy, What is that?" Tai asked. "It's called Kokoromon. It's a spiritual digimon. He has no offensive capabilities but can find anything using his 'Spiritual Guide' technique." Izzy said, after checking his Digimon Analyser, "Hmmm, That's odd." "What's odd?" Sora asked. "It seems that Kokoromon is a Champion level digimon." Izzy said. "So, what does that have to do with anything?" Matt asked. "It means that if I'm right, Wraithmon is beyond Mega." Izzy replied. "What do you mean 'if your right'?" Joe asked. "I now believe that Sonkei is in fact an Ultimate Digimon." Izzy said. "Why do you think he's an Ultimate?" Tai wondered aloud. "Simple. Sonkei turned into Wraithmon. If I'm right that Sonkei's an Ultimate digimon, then Wraithmon would be a new level of digivolution. And when a digimon becomes that strong it doesn't de-digivolve back to what it was before it becomes something weaker, like when the digimon reached their Ultimate levels for the first time, they de-digivolved to their In-Training instead of Rookie. So instead of De-digivolving to Ultimate, he De-digivolved to Champion." Izzy explained to the group. "I wonder what the remark about 'Half breed' meant." Mimi said. "That, I don't know." Izzy stated. At that moment they heard a moan and realized they had forgotten about Jaime in all the excitement. As they all ran over to her Joe said "We've got to check her for broken bones." "How about we do that." Sora said indicating herself, Mimi, and Kari, "That way Sonkei won't kill you when he wakes up." "But you don't know what your looking for." Joe said. "Then how about we get her dressed and then you can check for broken bones?" Mimi suggested. "Okay that would work." Joe agreed. The boys left to check on Kokoromon\Sonkei while Mimi and Sora checked Jaime for broken bones and cuts, and Kari ran to the tree to get Jaime's clothes.   
  
While they were dressing her Jaime woke up. She tried to stand but couldn't. fortunately when Joe checked her over he said that the bone was only bruised, that and the fact that Sonkei had accidently dropped her on a rock earlier. "OH, GEEZ!! YOU GUYS ARE HUGE!!!" They heard Sonkei/Kokoromon yell. "Looks like Sonkei's up." Sora said quietly. Sora and Mimi helped Jaime back to camp with Joe and Kari in the lead. When they arrived they saw Tai laughing as Sonkei backed away from a suddenly very large Agumon, then tripped and fell on his rear. Matt was trying his hardest not to laugh and was succeeding, barely. As Sora, Mimi, and Jaime entered the clearing Sonkei looked up. "No not you too." he said to Jaime. "Uh, do I know you?" she asked. "What are you talking about? We've spent three years kissing and you still don't recognize me?" The little Champion said. "Sonkei?!" Jaime said in disbelief. "The one and only." he replied proudly. "What happened to you?" Jaime asked. "What happened to me?! What happened to you? Your huge!!" he said.  
  
"I think that it is imperitive that we go see Gennai." Izzy said after explaining the situation. Everyone agreed. "But, how will we find him?" Joe said. "Easy, I can lead us right to his doorstep." Sonkei said with complete confidence. "How?" TK asked. Sonkei looked over to give a reply and gave a slight jump. "I'm never gonna get used to being so small." Sonkei said. "How are you gonna lead us to Gennai? We've never even met the guy." Jaime said. " According to Izzy, his Spiritual Guide can find anything or anyone." TK said, full of confidence. "Alright, then get to it." Tai said impatiently. "Okay, okay. From the Nether Realm, I summon you. Lead us to the one called Gennai. Heed my summons. SPIRITUAL GUIDE!!" Sonkei called out. There was a bright flash and a small spectre appeared. It looked like a Koromon but with arms and legs and without the antennae. "I am here master." the being said, giving a low bow to Sonkei. "The one you seek is to the east. After two days of travel you will reach a lake. That is where he dwells." It informed them. "Thanks, Spirit. Oh and before you go, could you possibly tell me how to get back to my human form?" Sonkei asked hopefully. "A kiss of true love." The spirit said. "That's it? I would have thought it would be more dificult." Sonkei/Kokoromon said. " What do you think this is a tv show, not everything is some kind of trial or something. I now take my leave of you. Farewell." it said before disappearing in another flash of light. In the spirits place was a short sword imbedded in the ground. Sonkei walked over to it and looked at it curiously. "So that's why it talks!" he exclaimed suddenly. "What do you mean 'talks'?" Izzy asked. "Huh, oh, every once in a while it says something directly into my mind, of course it's never been this respectful before. It's kinda like a psychic bond, I guess." Sonkei replied. He then turned to Jaime. "So how about that kiss?" he asked. "What's in it for me?" Jaime said sarcasticly. "That's easy, you get to kiss me." Sonkei joked back. "Oh goody." Jaime said as she kneeled down and kissed the pint sized Champion. As soon as their lips met Sonkei/Kokoromon began to glow. When the glow stopped Sonkei was kneeling in front of Jaime, their lips still locked.  
  
"Come on you two!" Tai said in exasperation, "We gotta get going if we're going to get to Gennai's anytime soon." The kneeling couple looked up and got to their feet both faces slightly red. After they had packed up they headed east. Jaime and Sonkei were holding hands, as well as Tai and Sora. TK saw Tai and Sora holding hands and was about to start singing 'Tai and Sora sitting in a tree...' but was stopped before he could let out the second word by a warning glance from Jaime. Fortunately for Tai and Sora, No one heard TK say Tai's name but Kari, who had also seen the look on Jaime's face.  
  
Things were relatively quiet that day, aside from the two Monochromon fighting for a mate. When they stopped for the night Agumon started a fire then went with the rest of the Digimon to get food. TK and Kari were talking quietly Tai and Sora had gone into the forest, not far just enough not to be seen but if you listened you could hear them talking, Joe and Izzy were talking about one of Izzy's many theories, Matt was playing his harmonica, Mimi was trying her hardest to understand Izzy and Joe, and Sonkei and Jaime were sitting against a tree holding hands.  
  
A few minutes later Agumon came running back into camp yelling 'It was an honest mistake' a slightly charred Tai right behind him. Seconds later Sora came into view, her face was red from laughing. "What's going on?" Joe asked Sora. "Agumon attacked Tai because he thought Tai was an evil digimon in disguise." she said. "Why?" Kari said. " Agumon said he thought, and I quote, 'Tai was trying to eat my face." Sora explained before bursting out in laughter. Just then Tai came into view, Agumon walking behind him, holding his head. "It wasn't that funny." he muttered. After they all had a good laugh, at Tai's expense, they settled in for the night.  
  
In the morning everyone awoke to the smell of fish cooking. First thing they saw was Sonkei sitting by a fire with Agumon and Tentomon. "Hey, you guys are up. You must have been really tired. Come on and have some fish, Tentomon caught them and Agumon and I cooked." Sonkei told the group."You can cook?" Jaime teased. "The rest of you might not want to eat the fish then. Food poisoning." "Haha. Funny. You were kidding right?" Sonkei asked, looking a little hurt. Jaime sat next to him and loosely wrapped her arms around him. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she asked, "What does your heart say?"  
  
"Let me show you what his heart says! True Heart Revealed!" A strange humanoid digimon yelled from above their heads. Beams of light reigned down, striking Patamon, Gatomon, Tai, Sora, Joe, TK, and Sonkei. "What is that?" Matt asked, gesturing to the digimon. Izzy analyzed it. "It's Truemon, a rare Ultimate digimon that not much is known about. The analysis does say that his attack reveals the true nature of whomever it hits."  
  
"Sonkei! Are you okay?" Jaime asked, concerned. The light had been very selective, and somehow avoided her. Sonkei shifted slightly. "I'm okay, I guess. Not that you actually care." "Sonkei, what makes you say that?" Jaime looked shocked that he would say something like this.   
  
Sora had subtly moved closer to Tai and would have been nearly smothering him if he hadn't shrank back. Joe jumped up. "Where'd  
Truemon go? I want to find out what he did to me! Come on, Gomamon, let's go find him!" Joe charged into the forest, a startled Gomamon following.  
  
TK picked up Patamon and ran after Joe. Sonkei pulled out of Jaime's light embrace and went off to sit by himself. Jaime tried to go over to him, but her leg decided to flare up with intense pain and she dropped to the ground. Izzy cautiously moved to check on her, keeping Sonkei in sight so if the larger boy got angry, Izzy would have time to get out of the way.  
  
It was frightening when Sonkei didn't charge and chase Izzy away, but could be heard mumbling, "See, no one loves you. She's already got another guy. And why wouldn't she? She's far too good for an idiot coward like you. Some sort of half-breed freak. I don't even know what I am. I'm not human, so how could anyone love me?"  
"Sonkei...don't say that..." Jaime said, a single tear sliding down her  
cheek.  
  
She remembered what Izzy had said about Truemon's attack revealing the true nature of whoever it struck. She refused to believe that Sonkei, her Sonkei, was so down on himself. She also noticed that Tai was acting afraid, something that completely contradicted with his Crest. This set her on a new train of thought, so she completely ignored Izzy's questions.   
  
Meanwhile, Joe and TK were still looking for Truemon. Surprisingly, TK found him. "All right! Let's go, Patamon!" "Patamon digivolve to: Angemon!" Angemon stood there. TK looked up at the Champion digimon. "Well?" "Fighting is not in my nature, TK. Only if we were attacked could I fight, and then only to protect you." Joe, however, was having no trouble convincing his digimon to fight. "Gomamon digivolve to: Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to: Zudomon!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed the hammer onto the ground near Truemon, sending an arrow-shaped beam of light out that struck the Ultimate digimon.  
Truemon apparently was unused to being hit, or else the attack was a  
weakness, since it knocked the laughing creature to his knees. "How do you reverse the effects of your attack?" Zudomon thundered, sensing the weakness in his opponent.   
  
"It's simple really. We don't." Truemon said, becoming serious. "What do you mean 'We don't'?" Joe demanded with more bravery than ever before. "I mean, you nor I can do anything to stop it. They must do it themselves. Right now Your 'True Selves' are being shown. You must allow your 'Real Selves' to shine through. You must listen to your thoughts, let them guide you." Truemon revealed. "How do we do that?" Joe said, more thinking outloud than asking their attacker. "That you must discover on your own." and with that Truemon faded away. Zudomon reverted back to Gomamon and Angemon resumed Patamon form. The digimon led their humans back towards the camp.  
  
Jaime desperately sought a reason Sonkei would say what he said. She vaguely heard somewhere back in reality the sounds of Joe and TK returning and talking about something that sounded like 'true self and real self'. Then she was once again lost in thought.  
  
"What's with Jaime?" Joe asked, noticing the blank expression on her face. Izzy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Anyway, I believe we should attend to the matters at hand." "Yeah, like how do we know if that things telling the truth?" Matt said. "According to the analyzer, it appears Truemon deserves his name. He cannot knowingly tell a lie, and if he says something he does not beleive to be true he says so." Izzy announced. "Okay that settles whether or not we can believe him. Now what did he mean about our 'True Selves' and 'Real Selves' and to 'follow our thoughts?" Joe asked. "For now we'll just have to keep an eye on those who where struck, including you, Joe." "I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me. I'm Joe the Mighty!" Joe shouted, flexing his arms.  
  
At Joe's outburst Tai jumped three feet into the air. "Oh no!! We're under attack!" he shouted. "Ha ha! Bring 'em on! Gomamon and I can take 'em all on. YOU HEAR ME, WE'LL TAKE ALL YOU EVIL DIGIMON OUT!!" Joe shouted out a challenge to the non-existant enemies. Everyone looked at Joe oddly. When everyone had calmed down, Sora could be heard trying to get Tai to take her 'somewhere they could be alone'.   
  
'everyone's acting so different.' Izzy thought, 'That must be what it means that the attack reveals their true nature. It must show what's in their hearts. Wow. I never thought Tai was so afraid.'  
  
Izzy's thoughts were interrupted by by voices yelling. "Sonkei please come back!" Jaime shouted. "No way! I'm sick of you playing with my emotions! I can't believe I thought you loved me!" he shouted back as he grabbed his sword and ran out of the clearing. Everyone was stunned, they had seemed like a happy couple. Jaime fell to her knees, sobbing. "Please, come back... I do love you..." she whispered quietly.  
  
"She just toyed with me. She never loved me. I don't blame her. Who could ever love me?" Sonkei said as he walked through the forest. He came to a clearing and sat down. he had been running off and on for the last half-hour. "I can't beleive I ever fell for that." he said. Covering his face with his hands tears began to form. "I WILL have revenge!" Sonkei shouted lifting his face to the sky. Suddenly he felt a familiar heat against his leg. "You don't want to help me?" asked as he pulled his sword out of the sheath and watched it glow a dark blue. "Fine you can stay with that... that... I don't know what she is. FINE! You can go. Get out of my sight traitor. I trusted you." He then pulled back and heaved the living blade in the direction he had come from. As he expected it flew off into the forest dodging trees and, he expected, landed right at Jaime's feet. "I don't need you. I don't need her. I don't need the Digidestined. I don't need anything but the power I possess. I am INVINCIBLE!!" He shouted with strength drawn from hatred, determination, vengeance, and heartbreak.  
  
The group was in a state of shock and were trying to figure out what happened, except for Tai who was looking around fearfully. "What happened?" TK asked Jaime. "I don't know. He just started saying that I didn't love him and ran off." Joe stood up, "Let's go find him. We'll talk some sense into him." "What if we get attacked? It's way to dangerous." Tai said quietly. "If we get attacked we'll just kick their butts just as always." Joe said raising his fist into the air. All of a sudden Sonkei's sword plunged itself into the ground at Jaime's feet. Tai screamed and Sora wrapped her arms around him as if to calm him down. Jaime bent down and put her hand on the hilt and gasped as knowledge of the events that had taken place right before the sword was sent back slammed into her mind like a battering ram. "I've lost him. He hates me." Jaime said once it was over.  
  
As he walked Sonkei thought about the things he could do for revenge. He stopped when he came to a clearing with a wicked looking creature. "You... I... know you... don't I?" Sonkei asked it. "Everyone knows me I am Deception. I am a digimon yet I am not. To me a Mega is as a Rookie is to a Mega." the creature said. " You are like me. I am not a digimon yet I am." Sonkei said, " Why are you here? What do you want from me?" "I want to help you take revenge on the one who 'says' she loves you." Deception told him. "I accept your offer, anything to make her life miserable." Sonkei replied, "But know this I will be the one to kill her, not you." "Agreed." Deception said, "We must go now. To prepare you for your destiny." 


End file.
